Wake Up Call
by minlight
Summary: Satoshi contemplates a sleeping Daisuke. Fluffy sap, Yaoi. R&R please.


Wake Up Call

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi this is my first DN Angel fanfic and I'm hoping you'll like it. I've only read the manga up to vol. 4 so yes I know I'm really far behind so please bear with me if I get things wrong. By the way, I've already made them a couple so… yeah this comes after. Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a barely dawn when Satoshi awoke from a terrible nightmare involving screaming and falling. Even as he struggled to calm his rapidly beating heart, it was already fading into his subconscious. He was used to having nightmares and usually took them in stride; it was after all part of the package deal of being Satoshi Hiwatari. 

It was only when he felt something warm and fuzzy shifting next to him that he remembered he wasn't alone. Bundled up under the blanket, was a certain redhead, Daisuke Niwa. As if sensing Satoshi's nightmare, Daisuke murmured something in his sleep and snuggled closer, until he found the perfect spot in Satoshi's arms. Satisfied, Daisuke made a sound of contentment and went back to sleep. 

This brought a rare smile to Satoshi's face; a smile saved only for a select few. He'd almost forgotten that Daisuke was here with him. Since Daisuke's family had gone on vacation two days ago, leaving him alone at home, he'd been living here at Satoshi's apartment. It was the perfect plan, this way they wouldn't have to hide from nosy parents, this way they could spend all their time together without any interruptions. They'd been a couple for a while now and living together just felt so right, so natural.

Lost in his thoughts, Satoshi had been unconsciously stroking Daisuke's hair, the smooth and silky red hair that seemed to characterise Daisuke's sunny disposition and always managed to smell like strawberries regardless of what shampoo he used. Thinking about that, Satoshi subconsciously moved closer to inhale the fragrance that was now so familiar to him. As the scent of a strawberry field filled his senses, Satoshi couldn't help himself from bending over and pressing a kiss onto Daisuke's forehead. 

Even in sleep, Daisuke had a slightly spaced out smile on his face, as if he was constantly dreaming about something good. He was so adorable most of the time that Satoshi always had a hard time resisting the urge to reach over and kiss that silly smile of his face, to banish the dreamy look and fill it with love and lust. It was getting harder and harder to control his urges and the silly Daisuke seemed to have absolutely no idea what havoc he wrecked on Satoshi's hormones. Especially in school when he had to put on a mature appearance and seem like his usual stoic and cool self. 

Lucky they'd made it to the winter vacation without anyone finding out about their relationship. It had become increasingly difficult to fight the urge to drag Daisuke into an empty classroom and have his wicked way with the adorable boy. Knowing his own weaknesses, Satoshi had deliberately kept his distance from Daisuke, so as not to further provoke his raging hormones. However his self-discipline was time and again thwarted by Daisuke who didn't seem to understand how hard it was for Satoshi to maintain his cool in front of him. Or it was simply fate that threw them together time and again to test his resolve and self-control.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Flashback]

"Daisuke-kun, please please please, you have to help me! I've got this new scoop that I've got to go report so please can you help me with my classroom chores today? Thanks you're the best," shouted Saehara over his shoulders as he gave Daisuke a quick hug and ran out of the room before Daisuke could protest. As the rest of the classmates sent Daisuke pitying looks, he was still standing in the middle of the room holding the broom Saehara had shoved into his hand, trying to make head and tail out of what had just happened.

"Bye Daisuke-kun," said his friends as they proceeded to go home. Soon, only Daisuke was left still cleaning up in the classroom. Anyone else would have been annoyed at having being conned into the extra chores, but Daisuke was contentedly sweeping away, his mind drifting off faraway. That was how Satoshi found him when he entered the classroom having helped the teacher to move the teaching materials in the staff lounge. Having forced himself to stay away from Daisuke all day and to pretend they were nothing more than ordinary classmates, he was already reaching his breaking point. To find Daisuke alone in a deserted classroom after school was almost a godsend. With his mind a thousand miles away, Daisuke was humming a little tune as he swept in the corner, completely ignorant of the fact that Satoshi was watching him like a hungry predator.

When he realised there was someone standing behind him, it was too late. Satoshi had already given in to his inner needs, cornering Daisuke, using his body to block any escape paths. With his arms on either side of Daisuke, Satoshi effectively caged him in. A little surprised, Daisuke opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was, it was lost when Satoshi took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue in when he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Daisuke's. Shocked by the forcefulness of the sudden kiss, Daisuke did not react as Satoshi's lips ravaged his, venting all his suppressed sexual energy. It wasn't long before Daisuke had regained his senses enough to take more active part in to kiss, looping his arms around Satoshi's neck and pulling him closer. Their tongues duelled, as both couldn't seem to get enough of the other. Having backed Daisuke into a corner, Satoshi leaned in further till their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, their school uniforms an insufficient barrier between their overheated bodies. It would only have been a matter of time before things proceed further, however as heaven would have it, a loud voice in the hallway rudely interrupted their secret tryst.

"Just hang on a minute Risa, I forgot to get my file," shouted Riku as she stepped into the classroom to retrieve her forgotten file. In her haste to leave, she didn't notice Satoshi and Daisuke crouched behind the curtains, each praying desperately that there wouldn't be found. When the footsteps faded away, both emerged from their makeshift-hiding place. Daisuke was grinning sheepishly as he adjusted his shirt, while Satoshi made a show of adjusting his glasses, to hide his embarrassment. Having been rudely jolted out of his lust, he realised it had been incredibly reckless of him to attack Daisuke here in the classroom where anyone could have caught them together. Shaking his head, he vowed never to let his lust get the better of him. 

[End of flashback]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Satoshi was returned back to the present when Daisuke murmured something in his sleep and flipped over so he was sprawled directly on top of Satoshi. Seeking warmth, Daisuke burrowed further into Satoshi's arms, seeking for the body heat that was better than any heater. Besides, Satoshi had left the heater off precisely for this, the excuse to be able to snuggle up to each other in the cold winter air. The writhing motion of warmth seeking Daisuke was having a profound effect on Satoshi's body, something he wasn't likely to ignore. With an almost evil smirk, Satoshi flipped Daisuke over so he was the one on top of the still sleeping boy.

It was time for Daisuke's wake up call.

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ha ha, that was completely random fluffy sap from out of nowhere. I just read vol.4 of the manga and suddenly inspiration hit me like a proverbial ton of bricks. Anyway sorry if Satoshi seems OOC, it's just the way my twisted mind works. Please review to let me know what you think! Thanks much.


End file.
